1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotary electric machine system that includes a stator having stator coils and a rotor having rotor coils, and that controls stator currents to rotate the rotor.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent application Publication No. 2009-112091 (JP-A-2009-112091) describes a rotary electric machine. In the rotary electric machine, rotor coils are provided for a rotor, and revolving magnetic fields that include space harmonics and that are generated by a stator are used to generate induced currents in the rotor coils. By so doing, rotor rotation torque is generated to thereby rotate the rotor.
With the above rotary electric machine, no magnet is required, and it is possible to obtain an efficient rotary electric machine at relatively low cost.
Note that techniques related to the invention are described not only in JP-A-2009-112091 but also in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-185082 (JP-A-2007-185082), Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-98908 (JP-A-2010-98908) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-110079 (JP-A-2010-110079).